The Rise of Shadows Part One: The Book of Souls
by shadowReaper545151
Summary: Twilight Sparkle's long lost brother Shadow Seeker is sent to ponyville to learn the magic of friendship, in the first week he makes 5 friends and is traveling equestria. with the help of his friends Shadow just might be able to clear his name for crimes he didn't commit. will the mysterious Book of Souls help him save equestria or will he be defeated by her.
1. Chapter 1

Life has a way of screwing some ponies over and rewarding others. To me I was rewarded in life when Princess Luna took me in as her student a year ago, to advance my knowledge of magic, stars and the night in general. At the begging, when Celestia told Luna to take me in as her student, Luna would tell you she got screwed by life. Now she would joke about it but never mean it. In the year, she taught me about advanced magic, stars and basic lessons about the night so I would give up, that never happened. After the first three months she gave up trying to get me to quit and began seriously teaching me, as well as her teaching me I taught her on modern Equestira. But I'll start at the start, from the day I was taken as her student to now.

I was the one you probably wouldn't notice at a first glance, I was the strong silent type in life that would stop the thief, early on in my life I took up sword fighting around the time my little sister, Twilight Sparkle, was taken in as Celestias student. Earned my cutie mark in sword fighting. To most I was the one with the cloak or the ninja pony who could sneak in to a prison, break out all the prisoners and get away with it. To my family and few friends, I was Shadow Seeker or to my friends Shadow The Ninja. The day started like most waking up at noon from staying up all night long like always, grabbing my cloak and looking at my planer to see what I had to do today, today was the day I was summoned to the princesses at 5 pm. That was all I had planed for the day, so after a quick breakfast of bread and oats, I decided to head off to the castle. Canterlot is a very big place that's easy to get lost, unless you know your way around the city. The castle is the easiest place to find. Most of the time the main part of the castle is open to the public, but on busy days the castle is closed to those who have been summoned or have a task to do in the castle. Today, surprisingly, it was open to public. The guards didn't care when I walked through the main gate. Since today was a semi-busy day there was a pony giving others directions to where they need to go. The time was now 4:30. I already knew where I had to go so I slipped by the stallion and headed to the lunar study. If I wanted to I could have stayed in the shadows, but I didn't for I knew that it would make a bad first impression. The study was the last door on the right, right before the spiral stairs that lead to a private area that almost nopony goes to, the time was now 4:50. The note said to arrive ten minutes before and wait at the door, that's exactly what I did. Shortly after my arrival I saw princess Luna and Celestia walking towards the study, with Celestia talking to her younger sister. As they got closer I could hear them.

"but sister, I don't need a student." Luna protested.

"yes you do, more than you realize." Celestia countered. "and your first applicant seems to be here already, and I think he is eavesdropping on us."

That last part spooked me a little bit, but not enough to jump.

"a student would just get in my way, I don't need a distraction in my life."

"yes you do, you are to focused on helping other that you haven't started trying to get help for yourself, a student would open you up to that. Also, you saw the stained glass, having a student is your destiny, this one seems to have many similarities to you, I can tell that he prefers the night over the day, and he… reminds me of my student."

At this point they were close enough that they could hear me.

"who is this student you speak of, princess?"

"well she no longer your ordinary student, her names it Twilight Sparkle, do you know her?"

"twilight is my young sister."

"I knew that there was something similar about you."

"ok my sister, go easy on him. He is very promising."

"what ever you say, lets get this over with."

And with that Celestia was on her way while Luna lead me to the study. The study was essentially a dome, a glass dome. It is perfect for star gazing.

"this is going to take to long. Name?'' Luna asked.

"Shadow Seeker."

"Talent?"

"stealth, sword fighting, stealth related magic."

"Night or day?"

"night"

"so there is a similarity."

"there might be more then you think."

"whatever, I doubt it"

 _1 Year Later_

"you're a fast learner" Luna was in front of me. "there is now nothing I can teach you, except one thing."

"what would the be princess?"  
"that would be friendship, but I don't want you to report to me on that, I want you to report to your sister."

"its been a long time since I've made any contact with my family, are you sure I shouldn't report to you?"

"I wouldn't be able to teach you that, even your sister wouldn't but she can help you. Tomorrow you go to ponyville I will send word that my student is visiting, however I wont say the time or your name."

"thank you princess."

"NEXT STOP PONYVILLE"

The conductors yell woke me up, thankfully. When they say that it means really soon. The train platform had no ponies looking for me, which is good. My destination is very easy to locate. A crystal castle is very easy to locate. My black cloak made me unrecognizable to locals, and hard to notice from them. The area around the castle was relatively empty except for two pegasus's blue one and a yellow one, who entered it. Seeing them enter it made me stop for 5 minutes.

After entering it I used my magic to sense were the others are. I sensed 6 ponies and 1 baby dragon were in the center of the castle in a circle. I wandered until I found the area.

Using my silent teleport and cloak I was able to get in undetected.

"I'm telln you twilight there is a pony out there who is very suspicious looking." the blue one said.

"yes I don't think I could trust him." the yellow one said.

"well I think this might be another 'Zecora' incident." a purple Alicorn, who must be my sister.

"its not like that, this guy looks like trouble."

"fine do you know where he is?"

"only that he was outside"

"he not outside now" I stated.

All of them jumped and the yellow one disappeared.

"who are you, where are you and what do you want" my sister demanded.

"I am here on business, as for who I am" I dropped my invisibility spell and removed my hood.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**

 **Finally got chapter 2 done thank you to all who read this story and to those who review. We left off with Shadow –showing himself, so let's get in to the story**

"You look familiar, who are you?" My sister demanded.

"The fact that I look familiar to you is shocking to me. We haven't had any personal interaction since about one year before you got your cutie mark." I calmly replied.

"I was so young but how do you know that?''

"Well, Twily, the reason you don't remember me is because I was abandoned about 5 years before you got your mark."

"How do you know that nickname?"

"Do I have to spell it out?"

She nodded.

"Ok then, well Twilight, I am your brother Shadow Seeker."

Everypony had a shocked look on their face, except me. The other 5 looked at my sister then back at me repeatedly.

"That's impossible; I only have one brother, tell me the truth."

"I am I'm not one to tell a lie, my dear sister."

"Looks like hes tellin the truth sugarcube." The orange one spoke.

"But, that's not possible, shining would have told me, but for now I will accept it and worry about this later. Why are you here then?"

"You mean you haven't got the letter then?"

"What letter? SPIKE!" my sister yelled.

Almost instantly a baby purple dragon came in through the doors.

"Yes Twilight?"

"Did I by chance get a letter recently?"

"Oh yeah I remember now, Princess Luna sent a letter last night I just forgot to give it to you this morning."

Spike handed twilight a scroll which she picked up with her magic.

 _Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle_

 _I am sending my student to learn the things I cannot teach him myself. Even though you won't be able to fully tech him, you can guide him on his path of discovering the magic of Friendship. I hope that you will have a place for him to stay if not I am fully capable of purchasing a house for him._

 _Sincerely, Princess Luna._

After reading the letter out loud to all of us, twilight realized what was happening.

"Well with Shining coming over to visit us I have the only spare bedroom used up but I'm sure on of my friends might have an empty spot." My sister explained "this is Rarity, Applejack, Fluttery, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie."

Each one of the 5 nodded with their names being mentioned.

"Well the farm can't have any more ponies liven with how its built." Applejack said.

"The Cakes only have the one spare bedroom" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully while bouncing.

"You're not a Pegasus so you can't live with me." Rainbow Dash said while hovering. "And Fluttershy's cottage is full of animals."

"I guess that leaves me" rarity stated. "As it turns out I do have a spare bedroom in the boutique."

"So that settles it then, Shadow will live with Rarity, and I will help him on his path to the magic of friendship."

"Well it's almost 6 so I guess we'll begin tomorrow, right now you need to know where you'll be living." My sister pointed out.

"Well that is true, I will see you tomorrow Twily."

And with that rarity and I were off to her boutique.

"Well I hope you don't turn out to be as rude as you were in there."

"Don't worry I was only doing that to startle my sister."

"Seems like something rainbow or pinkie would do, say that cloak you are wearing looks battered up."

"Well I got it from a friend of mine that I haven't seen in a while. Her name was Sunset Shimmer; she gave it to me the last time we hung out."

"So it's pretty old then?" rarity questioned

"Ya it is"

The rest of the walk was quiet except for a few questions about how I became Luna's student if I lived alone in ally's.

"Well this is it, The Caracul Boutique, your home for now."

The building was amazingly stylish, and very elegant.

"I'm no expert on buildings but this looks beautiful, just like the mare I'm standing next to."

Blushing from the compliment, she opens the doors and gave me the tour of the house.

The guest room was surprisingly big for a guest room. There were plenty of shelves for my personal belongings on the left wall, a double bed; I well sized dresser, and plenty of room in front of the bed, enough for me to practice sword techniques. I didn't have many belongings so all I put on the shelves were my sword, my special book that allows me to communicate with princess Luna, a book about sword techniques, and a book about the guitar and how to play it, I put an alarm on my bed stand and set it for 6 am. After setting my room up I went to see what rarity was doing. I found her in her workshop designing a new cloak for me I guess so I decided to leave her alone. I was about to start making some food for us when a white filly with purple and pink mane came in through the doors. Her cutie mark was a small shield with a music note in the center of it. I recognized this as rarity's sister that she told me about, Sweetie Bell. She didn't seem to notice me which was fine by me I just need to make more food than I planned to make. The food I made was pretty basic, for the only thing I knew who to cook was a sandwich; however I added a few extras that were in her kitchen that went good with the sunflower sandwich. After prepping the sandwiches I called Rarity down and she got Sweetie bell out to.

After eating the sandwiches the three of us sat around and talked.

"So let me get this straight, your twilight's older brother and you're living with us because no one has room for you to stay in? "Sweetie bell questioned.

"That about sums it up" rarity told her sister. "And thank you for the sandwiches."

"It was no problem, you looked busy so I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here, but I don't know how to cook much besides a sandwich."

"You don't have to thank me, it's what I do, and besides, a sandwich is good enough." Rarity replied "well it's getting pretty late and I'm off to bed, I will see you two in the morning."

"Good night Rarity" I said "good night Sweetie Bell."

Good night guys."

 **A.N sorry for the long update, I just couldn't think of anything to continue the story. It also doesn't help when a new episode gets released in the middle of writing. I will try to upload the third chapter as soon as I can. Tell then just wait. It shouldn't take too long this time. Anyways I'm still taking OCs if you want to be in the story yourself.** **Also shout out to bluecatcinema for being the first person the comment on the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N I realized that I haven't described how shadow looks so this chapter will explain that while also continuing the story so I hope you enjoy. Also I am planning to include music into the story so I have plans. Anyways, enjoy**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP._

Waking up at 6 in the morning is nothing to me. Waking up in a place I've never been to before is nothing to me. Waking up with this big of a room is a change I am going to have to get used to.

I checked the clock, 6am, perfect.

Getting out of bed I changed the alarm to 630, and went to the space in front of the bed and started meditating.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I looked at the alarm clock. 630. I used my magic to grasp my sword in a red aura and moved it towards myself. Closing my natural red eyes, I started to practice sword techniques.

1 hour later

After practicing every technique known to ponykind I look at the clock, it said 730.

 _I should go see Luna wrote to me yet._ I thought to myself.

Checking the book the princess gave me I opened it to the latest page and sure enough the princess wrote to me.

 _Dear Shadow,_

 _Considering on how you didn't write to me I assume you have found a place to live. I wish to send you a package but I need to know where to send it to. I know you will need this package. It will contain 5000 bits if needed I can send more but I won't send you bits every week._

 _Sincerely, Princess Luna_

5000 bits, that's more than I need better reply to her

 _Dear princess Luna_

 _I thank your generous gift. I am living with twilight's friend Rarity at the Caracul Boutique. Send the package there and I will receive it_

 _Sincerely Shadow_

Still, 5000 bits. Well with that settled I will be reviving a package soon.

Exploring her house a bit I found a couch to sit on while I waited for the package.

"Oh, good morning shadow." I heard rarity's voice.

"Good morning." I replied

"Have you heard the ponyvile bank was robed?"

"What, when."

"Last night around midnight, about 5000 bits were stolen."

"Who would steal from the bank, isn't well secured?"

"That's what I thought myself; whoever did it must be good at sneaking into places."

 _Knock knock knock_

"Who could be here at this hour?''

"Don't worry about it rarity, I will get it."

"Ok"

I opened the door to see a grey Pegasus with odd eyes.

"I have a package for a shadow seeker." She said

"That's me"

I just need you to sign this" she said while holding out a piece of paper stating that you got the package.

"Thank you mam." I said after signing it. She handed me the package and flew off to deliver the rest of her mail.

"What's in the box?" rarity questioned

"It should be bits."

"Really, who would send you some bits?"

"Luna did." I replied to her. "Is there a place her in town where I can purchase musical instrument?"

"There is actually. Just outside it's the first building on the right."

"Thank you, I will be back shortly."

"Ok than"

The store had everything, from guitars to harps. The guitar that caught my eye was a flying V guitar that was black and had a red outline. The price was 200 bits. I looked around for an amp, I found on for 100 bits. The rest of the necessities came to a total of 200 bits. Using my magic I picked up the objects and went to the pony selling them and paid 500 bits. After that I returned to rarity's place.

The room was now filled up some more, with me outing the guitar and amp on the right side of the room leaving me enough room to practice both guitar and the sword techniques.

"After reading the first chapter of the how to play guitar book I had, I went out to speak with rarity.

When I found her she was looking around for something.

"Oh, Shadow have you seen my cat Opalescence?"

"Last I saw your cat was on the couch."

"Ok thank you." She replied "twilight wants to see us soon though so as soon as I find opal we will leave ok?"

"Sounds good to me."

"There you two are, I think I know who stole the bits" my sister nearly shouted while giving me a dirty look. "Witnesses report a black pony entering the bank around midnight. And I looked; there is no pony here in ponyvile that has a black coat, except for one." She continued while looking at me.

"Just because I snuck up on you doesn't mean that I stole those bits. Around midnight I was sleeping. There is no widow in the room that I can fit through." I defined my self

"And I keep the doors locked, there's no way he did it" rarity also defended me.

"Plus there were no witnesses and even if there was its easy to mistake any pony's coat for black in low light areas."

"What if we searched your room to see if you're hiding the bits?"

"Before you do, I had 5000 bits, I got them from Princess Luna and I got them this morning."

"It's true you don't have to search the building, he didn't do it."

"Fine, I guess this was some other pony, that's not the only thing though. I heard something last night while I was going for a walk. Is it true that you know sunset shimmer?" twilight questioned.

"Yes, she was the pony that I lived with on the streets of canterlot."

"So you and her both had no families?"

"We had families, hers diapered, and mine abandoned me when I started reading sword books and stealth books, shining barley knew me because I hardly talked to him."

"Well he sent me a letter today saying that he is going to get here later then he thought."

"I think that it's better if I don't see him anyways." I replied. "I would love to continue this conversation but, I have something's I need to take care of"

"Ok but before you go, would you like know where your friend?"  
"Some other day I got some things to do. I will see you later today though"

And with that I was gone. I really did have something to do, I had to get something for my brother to help break some peace between us the last time we were in that same room we has a pretty big fight that led to us hating each other.

The place I went to was called sugarcube corner. It was there I relied that the pony there, pinkie pie was hiding something. I knew she wasn't going to tell me so I used my magic to read her mind. Among all of the random thoughts was on thought that she knew, it was a surprise for twilight. My older brother Shining Armor and his wife Princess Cadence were going to have a baby. I relied that this would be the best chance to reveal myself to my brother. I also knew exactly what to give him.

 **A.N there we go, shadow knows pinkies secret, will he be able to make amends with his brother only I know. Anyways I do need 3 OCs for shadow to befriend send me the basics at first, name, gender, race, colors, talents, personality. I need those put them in reviews or pm me and I will add the more advanced stuff later when I have basics for them. Send them in, and as a bonus when I start adding songs in here I will have a sort of competition if you can guess the band, song, album it was on and the year. I will also take suggestions for songs to include. The people who comment right with songs will be mentioned in the story unless I have an oc for those people. Send e OCS and I will be able to put you in the story. First song though:**

" **I'm waking up, to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and sweat my rust, I'm breathing in the chemicals, I'm breaking in shaping up, then checking out in the prison bus, this is it the apocalypse."**

 **Guess the song name, band, album, and the year, first few comments/reviews right get a cameo in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4: If Eternity Should Fail

**AN. Finally. Ill explain later but right now shadow is trying to find a gift for shining armour.**

"oh, hey there shadow. Can i get you anything?" pinkie pie said when she realized i was there.

"uh, sorry i forgot why i came in here, ill just be going."

"okie-doki-loki" she replied.

I was gone before she realized.

I promised my sister i would see her later today i knew my destination was to far away for me to be able to reach her today if i took the train. Luckily i knew an advanced telepotration spell to teleport to further distances then a normal teleportation spell. i went to the outskirts of town and charged up the spell while picturing my destination, a secret place of the palace know only be the princesses and me. In a black flash i was gone.

The place was as i expected, the stone walla were windowless, the entire room as empty. The door lead to a secret place in the corner of the throne room. To my surprise Luna was on her throne and Celeistia was nowhere to be seen.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" Luna asked

"i came here to grab something." i replied. "i needed to get here soon so i teleported.

"OK, what did you need so soon?"  
"needed to grab my rare comic for Shinig armour as a peace offering since he is having a kid.'

"OK, my student." she replied "you know where to go. Ill see you around"

i nodded and when to my private study where i lived while in Canterlot. The study wasn't very big even thought it was 2 storeys. The first floor had the kitchen, living room and bathroom, the second floor had a small bedroom and an open section where i could stargaze. My rare comic was the only one i owned and at the time it was worth almost nothing. Now however, there is only about 5 in all of Equestira. Knowing my brother, he would love to get his hooves on this comic. Once i grabbed it i charged up my spell and visualized outside sugar cube corner and teleported when nopony was near except for the few inside.

In a black flash that nopony saw, i appeared right outside the building. I looked inside to see if anypony saw me teleport there. Ti my surprise i saw my brother, my sister and her friends and a pink alicorn that i didn't recognize. With my excellent hearing i listened in and heard them talking about the puzzle that they had to go through to find them there. When Shinig told twilight about his kid i took this time to enter the building.

"don't forget about the kids uncle."

everything went silent.

"do i know you?" Shinig asked

"its been years but i still know my family."

"Shadow? That cant be you, mom and dad told me that you went missing. The guards presumed that you were dead."Shinig stated.

'I'm going to assume that they lied to the guards and to you. We may have had our fights but i have something for you, think of it as a peace offering."

I grabbed the comic in my magic and levitated to wards him. He held out his hooves and stared at the comic.

"how did you get this comic."

twilight looked at the comic.

"Yes how did you come into possession of this comic?" she said staring at me "i don't know a lot bout comics, but i do know this this particular comic has only 2 mint condition copy's of, 1 is in the Crystal empire and the other one is lost."

"i think he stole it" stated Rainbow Dash

"really that's the only thing that makes since?" i may have grown up on the streets of Canterlot with a unicorn named Sunset Shimmer, but when she became Celeistia student she helped me, when she disappeared i inherited her things, among them was a comic we bought when we where growing up. I didn't read comics that much but i knew better than to get rid of this comic, this comic is the rarest of the rare. This specific version has a different cover, at first it was thought to be a mess up so the owner of the comic shop threw it out, i found it in the trash outside the comic shop. And when you grow up on the streets you learn how to climb things and what has value. This was the first and only comic i ever owned, it may have been trashed years ago but i kept it and gave it to sunset when she was Celestas pupil. If you think i stole something that was missing for years just because of the bank robbery this morning i fail to see how you can hold an element of harmony."

"thank you brother for this comic" Shinig said to me to break the tension.

"how do you know of the elements Shadow" rarity asked me.

"by this point everypony knows who the element holders are, every eenemy that the 6 of you have faced knew of them, Nightmare Moon knew of them, Discord Knew of them, Crysialis knew, Sombra most likely knew even Tirek knew about them, so at this point just t about everypony in Equestira knows of them. I know of them from my teacher princess Luna."

"so you were the one always following Luna during the time twilight was in the other world." shining armour said.

"yes that was me."

the rest of the day was spent smoothing things other between shining, twilight, twilight friends, princes cadence and me.

Location: unknown

"no, no, nooooo"

a pony surrounded in fire and destruction was screaming at a mysterious unicorn.

"don't worry" the blood red unicorn whispered in to the earth pony ear." im not gonging to kill you, i need you to spread word about me."

the earth pony trembled.  
"spread word the Reaper Mandalore is looking for the one called Shadow Seeker. If you find him tell him that the big C wants him dead."

the unicorn grabbed his scythe and teleported.

The earth pony fainted.

 **AN well, its about time i finished chapter 4. sorry it took so long. However i should be able to focus on writing this story. I still need 3 OC, just pm me if you want to be in the story. I do have plans for a story based in the human world. As well as one involving a grim reaper like character who is similar to deapool and pinkie pie. He will talk to you guys, me and he will know he is in a story and on the internet. I will include shadow and any OCs from this story as well as some character i have made, like reaper Mandalore. I will finish this story before i work on another though so don't expect something for them soon. Still send OCs there are a few things i need besides the basics. I need and element the ones available are water, lightning, and air. If you chose air you must be a Pegasus. OCs for the other story's don't need these. Chapter 5 should be uploaded by the end of the month. Not sure if i mentioned this, my wii sucks, but if you want a romantic relation ship with any character leave 2 or 3 options just in case one of them has been taken.**


	5. Chapter 5: Speed of Light

**AN. well, i got one oc i just need two more ocs to make a real advancement to theplot. Anyway i have uplaoaded a second storu following a silver alicorn named Cycolne. But i wont go into details. Also i highly recomend any of you who read this read the story 'Rainbeau' by bluecatcinima just to know the chracter i introduce in this chapter**

Third Perosn POV

the next few days were uneventfull for Shadow, up until Time started to change.

Over the alternet timeline, our hero has had very diferent toles

in the timeline where King Sombra came back Shadow Seeker was his General.

When Queen Chrysalis Ruled Equestria Shadow was Zecoras General.

In the time line of eternal night, he was Nightmare Moons Second in Comand.

In Discords chaotic rule he was asting the Master of Chaos spread chaos throught Equestira.

With Tireks destruction he was nowhere to be seen.

When the Flim Flam brothers controlled he was helping them in anyway posible.

Overall he was right by the villains side, except in a few cases. After the time travel loop his sister was in was solved, life returned to normal. Only things were about to change shadows life.

First Pearon:Shadow Seeker

the morning started like anyother, waking up in the guest room at carocel bouthave been staying at raritys place for the past weeki have made somefreinds amoung the element of harmony holders, even though only Rarity really trusts me.i started my sword tecniques like i do every morning. After that i checed the time. It was 8:00 am. Perfect as Rarity normaly wakes up around 8 in the moring. I wated 10 minutes and then started practicing the guitar i bought about a week ago. I was getting pretty good. I could play most songs i heard on the raido, from 'Stairway to Heaven' by Led Zeplin to 'Radioactive' by Imagin Dragons. I was een writing some guitar lines my self. I started making a song i am calling 'You Think You Know' more or less based on all of the things i am being blamed for, for example when i first moved here to ponyvile i was almost acused of stealing from the bank. Since then my very own sister, Twilight Sparkle blamed me for every bad thing that has hapened. Except for her whole time travel adveture Rarity told me about. I met Starlight Glimmer since that adventure, she is very nervous around me, probaly because she hears all the things i have been accused for by my sister. Anyways, i spent 20 minutes working on my song. At 8:30 i decided to go to the music shop i bought my guitar from to purchase a bass so i can continue working on my song. I setteled on a basic 4 string bass in the SG body style. The bass cost me 150 bits. I still had plenty left from th 5000 that my teacher sent me. I have also been working with Rarity, all i was doing was helping the customers with various things.

I went back to Raritys place and placed my bass up aginst the wall beside my guitar.

I left the room and decidedto talk to Rarity.

I found her opeing the shop to buisness but like ant other day i knew it would be very busy.

"Good morinig rarity"

"oh, good morning shadow." she replied to me with a look of concern on her face. "thank goodness your okay,"

"why would that be a schock?"

"its just that aparently there is a unicorn called Reaper Mandalore looking for you and that somepony called the Big C wants you dead, i was woried about you with that Reaper character around"

"im sure i can take care of a unicorn, but i apreciate the concern rarity."

"with that out of the way, that song you've been working on is sounding really good."

"well thank you. I just purchased a bass so i can work on another part of the song."

"well i think its going to sound great when you finish it."

"thank you. I just hope i can find someponys who play bass and drums."

"well i dont know anypony who play the drums, but i have always wanted to pick up a bass and learn how to play."

"well i do got one." i replied to my landlord. " you could play it if you want to."

"sure ill try it out later, right now i have to run some errands, i wont be long. Im sure you can hold down the fort for awhile."

"well sure, ill see you later"

As Rarity left i coulddn't help but think of forming a band and playing some shows.

The next half hour or so was just what i expected, no customers. By the 10 minute mark i started writing some lyrics to go with the song i was working on. By the time rarity entered with Rainbow Dash i had the song lyrics ready to record, if i had a microphone.

When Rarity and Rainbow Dash enetered i was shocked.

"what could a mare like Rainbow Dash posibly need in a place like this?" i asked both mares.

"Rainbow Dash here is in love with a satllion named, uh what was his name again deer?"

"his name is Thunder Clap. And one more question like that Shadow, and i will clober you into next week."

"calm down Dash, it wasnt an insult"

"whatever, just dnt metion to anypony i was here."

"i think theyre going to be able to tell youve been here. Ive seen the work rarity dose, it unique to her stlye. In all my time living in canterlot ive never seen anything similar to her work."

ranbow dash let out an anoyed sigh and followed Rarity so that she could get things over with.

When she left the shop she was wearing a somewhat girly dress and here mane was in curls. I did my best not to laugh. When they left Rarity was teaching Rainbow how to act like a lady. I almost predicted the future. If Rainbow Dash has a crush on somepony it would most likley be a athlectic pony who wouldnt expect any pony like Dash to act like a it was lunch i decided to see how things whent. My prediction almost came true, Thunder Clap was desperate to get away from this Rainbow Dash, however she was determened and followed him. I followed as well i wanted to see where this goes. To my surprise the tow of them kissed and then had a little race. Rarity troted up next to me.

"well that wasnt what i expected." she said.

"you said it, i was convinced that it would work out."

"are you saying i would have ruined her chance to get a coltfreind?"

"well no, but i knew that if rainbow fell in love with a pony a dress that made her look like a different pony, proboly wouldnt have worked out, but im surprised it sdid, in a way."

"you always seem to agree with me more than spike dose, and i think he has a crush on me."

"ive seen it, i can see why he would have one though." i said before i thought about what i said.

"where you just admiting that you have a crush on me Shadow."

i was nervous beyond nervous. My mind was in dissaray.

"well, um, i, uhh guess, so." i managed to get out.

"well" she leaned in to kiss my cheak. "i was hopingyou would say that" she said after she kissed my check.

"WHAT." i heard a voice say in a disaponited tone.

I couldnt do anything, i was in total shock. Istead rarity turned around.

"oh, uh, spike, i, um, didnt know you were there." she stutered.

All spike did was run

"SPIKE" rarity shouted at him.

When i finally got my bearings back, rarity had left. All i knew was that i had no idea what happened.

"looks like im not the only one who got a special somepony." i heard a voice from above me.

"i never would have seen that coming." a second voice said. It was Rainbow. "dont think this changes anything, come on Thunder." she said as she flew off.

"i guess youre Shadow Seeker?" a white pegasus asked.

"yeah, im shadow i guess youre Thunder Clap?"

"yep" thunder Clap replied. "rainbow has told me somethings about you. It seems like they were lies thought?"

"well if she told you that if anything bad goes on here in ponyville now its me to blame, then yeah. Ive been here about a week and ive always gotten the blame for roberies."

"well from what i hear bout that white unicorn, if she like a guy like you you cant be as bad as rainbow says. Anyway, i gotta go, ill catch up with you later."

"yeah see ya."

i started to walk towards raritys place when i encountered a blood red unicorn.

"SHADOW SEEKER!" the unicorn shouted at me. "Ive Been hired to kill you and thats exsacty what im going to do."

"WHO HIRED YOU?!" i shouted back at him.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA" he shouted at me and charged at me.

I teleported to raritys place just in time to avoid his scythe. Rarity was shcoked to see me.

"what happened you look like youve seen a ghost?" she awnsered with concern.

"you remeber mentioning Reaper Mandalore? Well i think he found me."  
"What, i have to get the girls from what i heard you cant deffeat hime by yourself."

"if you do that i would apreciate it."

she nodded and ran to get her freinds. When she left i ran towards my room to get my katana and ran after rarity.

I found her at my sister castle with her freinds, even Thunder Clap was there.

"so let me get this straight, acording to the pony trying to kill you, he was sent by Celeistia to kill. That just dosent make sense." twilight asked after iquickly explaind what happened.

"Pretty much" i voice said behind us.

We all turned around and Reaper Mandalore was stading there with his scythe out and ready to strike.

I grabed my sword in my magic and went into my battle position. We both charged at each other while the girls got ready to use the elements of harmony. Thunder Clap helped me fight Reaper along with Starlight Glimmer. While most of the fighting was between reaper and me Starlight got i few magic beams through that he blocked and the wind thunder clap was making had no effect on him.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY" Twilight shouted at us just before a rainbow beam decended on Reapers postion. When the smoke cleared, we were shocked to see it missed Reaper entirely.

"is that all you guys got" he insulted.

I charged him with my sword drawn and we began to clash once again. Reaper Mandalore sudenly teleported behind rarity and took her hostage.

"if you want her to live i sugest you put your sword down"

i froze. I looked deep into his eyes and saw something i wouldn't epect to find in side a pony like him. Inside his eyes i saw that he was desperate, but in a different way. I saw that he was desperate to get money. I put my sword down.

"NO the girls shouted including rarity.

I continued to look into his eyes. I used my magic to view his past. What i saw was a life similar to mine. He was born into the bloodline of Princess Luna and a unkown alicorn. But when he showed signs of being weak in magic his parents left him to die in the everfree forest. Somehow he managed to walk to canterlot where he lived on the streets just like i did. What i saw proved to me that he was desperate to get money. His lifed flashed inside my mind. It hapens that Celeistia did want me dead. All this pony was doing was trying to survive.

"ive seen your life Reaper, it dosent have to go like this. I know something about you that you dont know. I know that youve been sent to kill me by Celeistia. But what you dont realize is that you are a decendent of Princess luna. And you dont want to kill me."

"you dont know anything about me. And yet i feel like your are right. I feel like what you say is true. But that dosent give me a reason not to kill you."

"what you dont know is that i am the personal student of princess Luna. I know that what you are going through right now must be hard on you. Just drop yourscythe and we can talk this over.'

"ARE YOU INSAnE" my sister shouted at me " HES GOT RARITY AS A HOSTAGE I THOUGHT YOU WERE HER FREIND. WHY ARE YOU NOTTRYING TO SAVE HER."

i looked at her and then where the rainbow laser hit. I noitced four hoof prints.

"the elements did hit my sister. What you failto realize is that there was never a need for the elements. He is pure on the inside the elements did nothing to him because there was nothing they could do." i softly replied to her. I then look at reaper "put the scythe down and i can help you."

after a minute of thinking he droped his scythe. Once freed rarity ran over to her freinds. I aproached reaper,who was looking down.

"im sorry for trying to kill you. I just needed to get some bits, so i could survive." he said.

"its alright" i replied to him. "in your situation i would have done the same thing. What i want to knowbefore anything else is why would celestia want me dead?"

"i was told that you have caused some destruction and that you were to dangerous to be left alive. I was also told to destroy a town that was suposidly full of people like you. So i slaghtered them all and left one to spread the word." he whispered to me. I nodded in response.

"okay, Twilight, i want you to go to the old castle and see if you can find anything regarding Luna haveing any form of love intrest."

she nodded and left to go to the castle.

"the rest of you just go back to what you where doing before this." they all nodded and started to leave. "Rarity can you help me with Reaper?"

"sure, if you can trust him"

and with that we headed to Raritys place.

Location: Castle of the two Sister.

POV: Luna

i was flying to the old castle to see if what my sister had said been true. I was headed there to confirm what she said about my fiance.

The castle was just how it was when i first wrived a fe years ago. I headed towards the library. When i got close i sensed a presence i havent felt in 1000 years. I stuck to the shadows and listened in on a converstaion between two aliorns.

"oh, hello there" the purple alicorn said to the silver one. "i thought i was the only one here.

"and i thought i was one of the only alicorn."

"yore a alicorn?"

the silver one spreaded out his wings to show the purple one

"i thought there was only 4, Celeistia, Luna, Cadence and myself."

"Luna never mentioned me?"

"she might have, who are you though?" the purple one asked the silver one

"my name is Cyclone, i am Luna's fiance."

"her fiance? I thought she was single?"

"i think she might think that as well, seeing as i haven't seen her in over 1000 years."

"if your 1000 years old wouldn't Celeistia or Luna mention you."

"i guess that Celeistia told Luna i was dead since she exiled me when my love turned into nightmare moon."

"oh, i think Celeistia did mention you, she said that some silver pony caused Luna to turn evil."

"that's the same reason i was exiled, she blamed me for her ignoring her sister."

"i have to tell Luna about this"

"no need to Twilight" i said to them.

 **AN. BOOM got 2 chapter done in one day. I got Psychotic Reaper chapter one done and The Rise of Shadows Chapter 5 done. To view the bass shadow got copy this link into the website bar: .**

 **this is the longest chapter to date and i wrote it all in one sitting. Thunder Clap is the oc of bluecatcinema. The bands mentioned in this chapter are Led Zeplin, Imagine Dragons and the song shadow is working on is You Think You Know by Device. I still need 2 more ocs. In a previous chapter i mentioned that there is 3 elements avalialbe but now theres only 2, water and air, i need those ocs guys. If you think shadow is going to appear in Psychotic Reaper, you are corect. Only not until i get 2 more ocs. Pm me for any questions. I am goingto be free all day tomorow. So fell free to pm me for any reason, it dosent really have to be a good reason. I will see you all in the nexy chaper. Andmaybe so will another alicorn, depending on what story i work for next. See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Great Unknown Part 1

**AN. sometimes watching the show from the beginning can give someone ideas to continue. I am continuing my Book of Souls theme with this chapter. I do however need 2 more ocs, but ill talk about that at the end of the chapter.**

"tell me reaper, why dose Celestia want me dead?" we were at Rarity's place sitting on one of couch's.

"She never really told me why. All she told me was that i was to destroy any village i looked for you in if i didn't find you within 5 days of being there." the blood red unicorn Reaper Mandalore replied to me. "i destroyed one village on Celestia's orders, then decided to head to the town where the survivor i left headed to. He headed here and then died of blood loss. I assumed that you were in this town and started looking for. I found you and then you know what happened after that."

"Yeah, i almost died when we first met."

"well i was sent to kill you." he chuckled. "but if you are in contact with Princess Luna, why aren't you telling her about me?"

"i get the feeling that she has a lot on her plate right now. Don't worry thought, i tell her soon."

"okay. Why are you being so kind to me, i tried to kill you and i held the mare you live with hostage."

"i don't really know. I guess because i took the time to look into your memories."

"Yeah how did you do that Shadow?" Rarity asked.

"Well memories are just a form of dreams, and since Luna taught me everything she knows i was taught how to enter dreams and with a few tweaks of the spell i was able to enter memories. Even Luna can barley believe i managed to do it."

"that's amazing, with your skills you can rival your own sister in a magic duel." rarity commented.

"i don't know about that, but i could hold my own in a magic duel." i replied. "stay here im going to go grab something"

"okay" the both of them said.

I returned with the book i use to contact Luna.

"whats that" rarity asked.

"its a special book Luna gave me, it allows me to contact her, i used more as a way to tell her about the quest she sent me on. I have a lot of memories in here." i opened it to a later page. "a month ago i was sent to learn how to defeat various creatures. Luna has some unorthodox teaching methods. I was sent to an arena on the edge of Equestria, i took up the nickname Painkiller and entered the arena armed with only my katana. Most of the creatures were creatures from the everfree forest. Most of them were easy to defeat except for the last creature."

"what was it?" rarity asked.

"one of the hardest creature i have battled with. An Ursa Major."

"are you sure it wasn't a Minor?" Rarity questioned.

"it was a major alright. I managed to defeat it and i got this scar on my left eye." i showed them my left eye close and on it was 3 scars from an Ursa major claw.

"and that's all of the damage you took?" Reaper asked.

"surprisingly, yes."

"well, don't tell snips or snail this. They will want to see it for themselves and lure one here to Ponyvile just like they did with Trixe."

"they lured an Ursa major here to ponyvile?"

"a minor. Thankfully twilight managed to put it to sleep."

"that's is reason she is better at magic then me. I use magic in every way possible but don't really specialize in a certain style. It makes me unpredictable and vulnerable at the same time. Where as twilight uses her magic more for defensive uses. It makes her harder to defeat yet easy to predict."

"so what you're saying is that if you and your sister had a duel it would lead to a tie?"

reaper questioned.

"im saying that if the elements of harmony and i teamed up we will become unstoppable, with my offence and defence balance, my sister defence based magic, each of the element holder own style of combat and the elements of harmony themselves would make us a force to be reckoned with."

"well im off to bed, Reaper do you have a place to stay?"rarity said. While yawning.

"i have a room at the hotel."

"okay then, have a good night"

"you to," reaper replied.

"it is getting late, you should head off. Ill meet you around noon tomorrow at the castle."

Reaper nodded and left.

The next morning i woke up at 6 am and started my morning routine. At 8:10 i started working on another song i am calling Painkiller, after my arena name. 20 minutes after i got the guitar line done i heard a knock at my door.

"come in"

the door opened to reveal rarity.

"good morning shadow" rarity said. "you said you would let me play the bass you got."

"well sure." i used my magic to grab the bass and levitated it towards rarity. She held it similar to how i was holding my guitar, and for the next 30 minutes we worked on getting a bass line for the song i was working on earlier. We avoided talking about anything that happened yesterday. Talking about yesterday as unavoidable.

"so, i guess spike is going to hate me." i said after silence

"that's what i was thinking." rarity replied.

"i take it your going to talk to him about it?"

"eventually, i think im going to let him calm down before i talk to him about it."

we went silent after that.

"well go on, kiss" i voice shouted from the door way.

We both looked and saw Rarity's sister, Sweetie Bell.

"were you spying on us?"

"sort of, ill go now." she said as she left.

"got any plans today?" i asked rarity when her sister left.

"Fluttershy needs some help, wanna come?"

"sure, i don't see why not."

Before rarity got up a kissed her on the cheek. Rarity blushed and headed off to get breakfast.

"called it" i heard a voice. I just chuckled.

We were at Fluttershy's at 9:30. when we got there she was outside feeding her animals.

"Fluttershy darling, you wanted some help?"

"huh, oh yeas, thank you for coming Rarity. I see you brought shadow."

"yeah, i have nothing to do until noon. So i decided to come help."

"oh don't worry, even i got something else at noon."

"oh. Whats that?" rarity asked.

"i have a lunch date."

both me and rarity were shocked

"with who?" we both asked.

"with me" a brown Pegasus with a green mane said.

"this is Forest, we met a few days ago."

"you two must be Rarity and Shadow Seeker. Fluttershy told me about you two."

"i never would have thought that Fluttershy would get a date." rarity said.

"even im surprised" Fluttershy said.

We spent the time until 11 helping the animals.

"well i think that's all of the animals." forest said.

Just after he said that a little black wolf ran out of the forest being chased some timberwofls. Knowing that timberwolfs don't hunt with other wolves i headed towards the wolves. I used my magic to teleport behind the black wolf and kicked the leading timberwolf. The wolf shattered. I used my magic to attack the other ones. When they put themselves back together they ran back to the forest. The black wolf was with Fluttershy. She was making sure that he was uninjured.

"is the little one OK?" i asked Fluttershy.

"yes he OK." she replied. "one thing thought, hes to young to go back to the forest. And i don't have any room or more animals."

"well, i could take him as a pet." upon me saying this the wolf made his way to me.

"it seems he likes you." forest said.

"you don't mind having another pet in your house do you rarity?" i asked the white unicorn.

"i would love to have another pet in the house, hopefully opal will be kind" she replied.

"well that settles it, i just have to think of a name for him." i said.

"im sure you'll think of something" Fluttershy said.

After that e said our goodbyes and headed to the castle.

 **AN, okay, im open to names for the wolf, if i don't find any i like his name will be Feng, if you have any suggestions tell me. On to the ocs. I have one open slot and he or she has to take the water element slot. While i was writing this i got a oc, again from bluecatcinema. If you want to be in this story you don't have much time left. The oc Forest comes from the story 'Flutterheart'. I will be putting my other story, Psychotic Reaper, on hold for a while and focus on this one. But i do need a prophesy, pm me if you want to write, if i cant find any i will probably use lyrics from Avenged Sevenfold's 'Hail to the King'. Also, either pm me or put in the reviews any bands you would want to be mentioned in this story, so far ive put, Imagine Dragons, Led Zeppelin, Device and Judas Priest. As you can see i prefer heavy metal music. I do want feedback as well so feel free to criticize any of my story's. So to recap, feel free to criticize, send in ocs, ask to get bands referenced in the story, and im putting my other story on hold. See you all soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Great Unknown Part 2

**AN. okay this one unless something comes up before i finish this chapter wont be continuing the Book of Souls. It will be important, i wont post a 'filler' chapter just to get something out. So far i don't have a name for the wolf pup, i don't have a prophecy, and i do have one more oc on his or her way only that character. So the main oc shop is now closed i will however still accept ocs only they wont play a really big role like Thunder Clap and Forest are going to. Ill see you at the end of the chapter.**

When we got to the castle Reaper Mandalore was waiting outside.

"why are we meting here" he asked me.

"i want my sister to give her thoughts on things." i replied

we entered the castle and were greeted by spike.

"oh, its you." he said.

"i think you might want to talk to him." i whispered to rarity.

She nodded.

"spike, as much as i like you, a relationship just wouldn't work out between us. Not because your a dragon, but because your a baby dragon. I know you probably hate me right now but just know that i still like you as a friend."

spike nodded and walked away.

"that was awkward." my sister said. "what are you 3 doing here?"  
"were here to talk to you." i replied.

"OK, lets go to the centre room." she replied.

"tell me twilight, did you find anything at the castle?" i asked when we got to a room with a map and thrones.

"i found the best proof at what you said."

"you found a journal?" rarity asked.

"even better. I met Luna's fiance."

"her fiance?" the three of us asked in unison.

"yes, hes a alicorn called Cyclone, but i think that there back to dating since they haven't seen each other in 1000 years."

"even if they had a kid?" reaper asked.

"it would seem that way, i didn't listen to there full conversation, but it would seem to me that Cyclone either forgot or doesn't know about ever having a kid."

"hm. With that out of the way, lets go at the other big thing that happened yesterday. Lets talk about Celestia wanting me dead." i said. "please tell me you didn't tell Celestia this?"

"no i haven't yet, i don't think i will." my sister replied.

"i would appreciate that." i replied. "what would cause her to order an innocent pony like me to be hunted down?" i don't know, but i will be taking a trip to Canterlot, maybe i could poke around and see what i can find."

"thank you. Now for the next big thing, what is to happen to Reaper here?" i asked.

"well i did some reading to calm my mind, and i came across set of elements that seem to be almost as powerful as the elements of harmony. There power depends on the total power of the users." she said. 'they're called the Elements of Nature, the elements are water, air, fire, earth, lightning, and a darkness."

"sounds interesting" rarity said.

"the most interesting thing about them is that they are supposed to be with the tree of harmony, the thing is when ever i am there i never noticed anything like that, also the last element, darkness. Is missing."

"missing how?" i asked.

"just like my element. To find the element of magic a spark was needed. I guess to find darkness a spark would be needed, but i cant find anything else on the subject so im going just on that."

"well, lets draw some comparisons first. Air would equal kindness, lightning would be loyalty, earth would be loyalty, fire would be laughter, water would be generosity and darkness would be magic. So who would be parallels to these?"

"well from pony's i know, you seem like darkness, and reaper here seems to be fire." my sister said.

"what makes you say that?" reaper asked.

"the fire in your eyes." my sister replied. "i think i saw what my brother here saw, i see fire inside you."

"she makes a point." i said. "well in the past few days i met some pony's named Thunder Clap and Forest they could be one of the elements. Going on the parallels i would think Forest would be air, and Thunder Clap" i was cut off.

"what about me." i voice said behind us.

We turned to see Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Forest, Thunder Clap a green earth pony and a brown Pegasus.

"were just making parallels for these new elements i discovered." my sister said.

"cool" he replied.

"before i forget" Rainbow said. "this is Agua and my brother Zonedrone."

"you have a brother?" twilight asked the Pegasus.

"yeah, hes moving here so i decided to show him and his friend around." she said "then i found out that the others were showing forest round so i joined them."

"hi" both Agua and Zonedrone said.

"well looks like the whole gang is here." twilight said.

"well since we seem to have what were looking for lets head to the tree of harmony."

"the tree of harmony inside the everfree forest?" Agua asked.

"the very same" pinkie said.

The chamber of the tree of harmony seemed to be coloured in six different colours. Black, red, blue, white, yellow, and brown.

"why is there 6 colours everywhere?" my sister asked. As she said the i stepped into the black area and it disappeared.

"where did the black go?" i asked. I stepped into the red and the black reappeared.

"it would seem to me that the black responds to you." my sister said.

"OK, Reaper step in the red." as i said this i stepped back into the black as Reaper stepped into the red. The red disappeared.

"the rest of you try find a colour that responds to you." i said.

After many try's Forest ended up in the white, Agua was in the blue, Thunder Clap was in the yellow, and Zonedrone was in the brown. When the colours disappeared the tree of harmony rotated to show a different side. In the centre where my sister cutie mark was, showed my cutie mark. Were Fluttershy's was, was Forest's cutie mark, in place of Pinkie Pie's was reapers scythe cutie mark, Thunder Clap's cutie mark was in place of Rainbow Dash's, rarity's was taken by Agua's wave cutie mark and applejack's was replaced by Zonedrone's bee cutie mark.

"what dose it mean?" twilight asked nopony in particular.

"its very obvious Twilight Sparkle." a voice i recognized said behind us.

We turned around to see Princess Luna. Everypony except me and twilight bowed.

"it means that these 6 pony's here are the elements of nature. Reaper Mandalore represents the fire the keeps the world warm from the inside. Agua represents the water that helps give life to our world. Forest represents the air that sustains life here. Thunder Clap represents the lightning that gives electricity. Zonedrone represents the earth that we stand on. And my student Shadow Seeker represents the darkness that comes with my night." after she said this she shot a magic beam at the tree. Once hi the tree released a magic pulse that gave me a platinum crown with a ruby in the shape of a sword as the centre piece. And the rest platinum necklaces that held a gem in the shape of there cutie mark.

"what are these?" Reaper asked.

"these are the elements of nature, much like the elements of harmony there physical form is a crown and 5 necklaces bearing the wielders cutie mark." Luna responded. "it wasn't luck that you found the book that mentions them twilight, i placed it there myself last night."

"but why?" my sister asked the princess of the night.

"because a great evil will awaken soon and the elements of harmony wont be enough to destroy him."

"who is this evil?" i asked.

"i fear it will be Cyclone but it would most likely be a powerful dragon. If it is the dragon, even with these 12 elements i fear they might not be enough. There is only one thing that can stop him, and to get them the elements of nature will need to travel all around Equestria, and with the help from twilight's map they will be able to achieve this."

"how will that map help them?" rarity questioned.

"the map is connected to the tree of harmony as are the elements of nature, it will work just like it dose for you 6. only it will happen soon." as she said this the cutie mark of Agua, Zonedrone, Reaper, Forest, Thunder Clap and mine started glowing.

"it seem to have happened now, go to the map and where it shows you to go, only one will be found at a time but all 6 of you must go."

"yes princess." Twilight said.

"Luna?" i asked.

"yes my student."

"i need to talk to you with Reaper."

"of course."

the rest left leaving just the 3 of us left.

"i know that you have a lot to deal with right now but reaper here is a decedent of yours."

"what do you mean?"

"i mean that reaper here is part of your family."

"is this true?" she asked the red unicorn.

"yes, i was abandoned by my parents when they discovered i was not very powerful with magic."  
"but know your the second strongest unicorn in a group that surpass the power of the elements of harmony. In order of power darkness is the strongest element, followed by fire then lightning, air, earth, water. Is that all?"

"there is more then just that. It might not be true but i heard rumours that my parents were killed, leaving me the only survivor."

"if they lived in the village i think they live in then yes the probably are dead. But now you have me as your family. I was going to keep this information to myself but, Shadow. Celestia is your ancestor."

both me and Reaper were surprised.

"who did she have a kid with/' i asked.

"the pony who explains why you have a black coat, King Sombra."

 **AN. there we go cliffhanger for you all. The idea of shadow being related to Sombra was something i considered for a long time, paring him up with Celestia is more of a twist considering she wants him dead. The characters introduced in this chapter are Agua from bluecatcinema and Zonedrone created by me. Believe it or not i originally planed Celestia to attack shadow while he was talking to twilight in the castle. Don't worry about the wolf from the previous chapter, he was left of at rarity's place even though i didn't write that in. Still need names for him. Also still need a prophecy and always need more ocs. So ill update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Red and Black

**AN. so ended with a cliff hanger in the last chapter. Don t worry i wont do that again for a while. Anyways, i still want ocs, i need a prophecy, a name for the wolf pup and any bands you want to be referenced in this story.**

 ****"what do you mean princess." i asked my teacher after learning who my ancestor is.

"you are the decedent of Princes Celestia and Prince Sombra, king Sombra is a corrupt pony." she replied."  
"why are you telling me this then?"

"because i know that she wants you dead. She just doesn't realize that you are related." she said in answer. "but for now, i need you to go to your sisters castle and see were the map takes you guys."

"okay, Luna. Well see you soon." Reaper said.

When we got to the castle we were greeted by Forest.

"come on guys." he said.

The map was leading us to the island south of Griffonstone, Dragons Lair.

"why do we need to go to Dragons Lair?" Agua asked.

"it would seem to me that there is something the six of us need to defeat whatever evil rises.

"we are going in armed i assume?" Forest asked.

"of course, i have a hobby of making weapons im not letting that go to waste."

i lead them to the armoury that i made for my sister over the past week.

"everypony grab a weapon, i have made everything from swords to bows."

Forest grabbed a bow while Zonedrone garbed an axe. Agua grabbed a sword along with Thunder Clap.

"what about you reaper?" i asked,  
"i got my scythe."

"and what of you?" a voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Rarity.  
"i got a katana." i replied. "was there anything you needed before we left?"

"just one thing." she said before kissing me on the lips.

"see you when you get back she said after the kiss.

"you know, i assumed that the two of you had something" reaper said.

"I knew since i met the guy" Thunder Clap said.

"lets just go before i forget why were here." i said.

The trip took a week and the entire time we were on the boat Agua was making sure everything as perfect. When we got there the dragons there were hiding from something. We walked around until Reapers cutie mark started glowing. His mark lead us to a cave.

"im no expert on this stuff yet, but i think what we need is in there." Reaper said.

"lets get this over with." i said.

The cave was pitch black and extremely warm.

"why is it so hot in here?" Agua asked "it feels like a volcano in here."

"well something in here must be releasing the heat." reaper replied to the green earth pony.

We entered what seemed to be the main chamber of the cave. When we stopped i used a spell to light up the whole cave. What was in front of us was a giant red dragon.

Before i could turn of the light the dragon opened his eyes.

"who dares disturb my rest?" the dragon demanded.

"we are the 6 pony's who hold the elements of nature." i replied. "have you herd of them?"

"elements of nature. Now that is something i haven't heard of in a long time."

"what do you mean" reaper asked him.

"well, about 2000 years ago my brothers and sisters and i created the elements during our alliance with Princess Celestia. I created the fire element."

"who are you?" i asked

"my name is Pyro. Master of the Fire element. Who among you holds that element?"

"that would be me" reaper said.

"well then i must see if you are worthy, duel me. If you defeat me i will help you if i win, hone your skills then try again. And since you all hold on of the elements all 6 of you must duel me at once."

"OK, we accept your challenge." i replied.

Without hesitation forest let lose a barrage of arrows while thunder clap charged at his foot with his sword drawn. I teleported onto his back and started stabbing him. Reaper charged him head on shooting him with magic beams. Zonedrone and Agua teamed up and went for his wings.

"your going to have to team up if you wish to defeat me." he taunted while brushing us off.

The six of us gathered together while i charged up a magic spell. When i released the spell Pyro had transformed in to a smaller dragon standing on two legs with a scythe made of flames in his hands.

The spell i used called the elements to us. My crown was on my head while the rest of the guys had there necklaces.

"well i haven't seen those in a long time." Pyro spoke.

I charged another spell that made the element holders float in to a circle with me in the middle. Suddenly 5 coloured beams shot out to meet in front of me where a black beam shot through the orb floating from the 5 beams. The beam i had shot went flying straight to the red dragon.

When the smoke cleared Pyro has one his knees.

"well done." he complemented us. "the six of you are worthy of the elements"

"we must now got to the Artmaspt Territory's" he said.

"the what?" Thunder Clap asked.

"the Artmaspt Territory's. My older sister resides there. She created the element of darkness." he replied

"so she's the strongest one of your sibling's?" i asked.

He nodded.

The trip to the territory's were quicker then getting to the island because Pyro flew us there. At the top of the main mountain was a giant skull of some type.

"she's in there." i said

"how did you know?" asked Pyro.

"my cutie mark is telling me that." i replied.

We entered the cave. In the centre of the well lit cave was a sleeping black dragon.

"wake up sis, we got to doing something." Pyro said

The black dragon opened her eyes.

"what brings you here Pyro?" she asked the red dragon.

"the elements of nature have been retrieved." upon hearing this the dragon got up.

When she got up she looked at the 6 of us.

"who of the 6 of you hold the element of darkness?"

"that would be me." i said.

"hello, im simply called Voidess."

"hello Voidess, im Shadow Seeker."

"shadow seeker. That name sounds familiar. Have you heard of the 'Hail to the King' prophecy?"  
"no i haven't."

"the prophecy foretells the rise of a king of shadows and his 5 allies. This is it: Hail to the King, Hail to the One. Kneel to the Crown, Stand to the Sun, Hail to the King. No Mercy from the edge of the Blade, Let the Water flow with Shades of Red, While Arrows Black out all the Light, Death is Ridding into Town with armour, They come to grant you your rights. Kneel before the Shadow who seeks to end the solar reign, Kneel to the 6 who control nature."

"so according to this prophecy i am destined to be king?" i asked the black dragon.

"you or somepony like you, try not to dwell to much on it, it has drove pony's insane trying to make it come true. Since you seem to have beaten my brother i see no reason to test you lets just head to the North Luna Ocean. That is were my younger sister lives."

"then lets head there." Pyro said.

We headed of to the badlands, with Forest, Zonedrone and i on Voidess's back and Reaper, Thunder Clap and Agua on Pyros's back.

 **AN. the prohecy was mostly lyrics from Avenged Sevenfold's 'Hail to the King" from the Hail to the King album. It was mixed with a few lines from me. The area the Voidess resided in is actually on the map of Equestria, its the mountains with the giant skull on one of them. The locations for the other dragons are : one in the Badlands, there is another in Mount Ever hoof and the last one is in what is known as Bug Bear Territory. I am probably going to use Feng as the wolf pup name but i am still taking in suggestions. The only band referenced in this chapter is Avenged Sevenfold (A7X) see you all soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Book of Souls

**AN. sorry for the wait, ive had some writers block Still need OCs. I settled on using Feng as the name for the wolf pup.**

"tell me, what would happen if we fail?" i asked Voidess as we flew to the North Luna Ocean.

"it depends on which evil rises." she replied to me. "if its a major evil, Equestria would be destroyed, if its a lesser evil Equestria would be taken over. I got a feeling that the evil is not lesser but not major, something destroyed twice before."

"something defeated twice before, from my knowledge that narrows it down by about 20%, it could be a foe defeated by the elements of harmony, or a foe defeated by the Princesses."

"my feeling is that something that cursed a kingdom, and has enslaved pony kind before."  
"that is very vague still, there's King Sombra, and a few ancient beings."

"im not sure who it will be but i do know that we are at our destination."

we got off the 2 dragons and looked around.

"where would she be residing?" Agua asked.

"If i know Veronika, she down there," Pyro said while looking down into the ocean.

"down there?" Agua asked.

Pyro nodded.

"how are we supposed to go down there?" Forest asked.

"there is a spell that allows a pony to breathe under water." Voidess said.  
"i actually know that spell." i said. "who's going to this Veronika?"  
"i suggest the element of water" Pyro said.

Before Agua could resist i cast the spell on him.

"what the hell man!?" he shouted at me.

"the element of water shall wake the water dragon" i replied to him.

he grumbled and dived in to the ocean. While he was down there i started writing lyrics to You Think You Know, Painkiller, and a new song i have yet to name.

Half an hour passed when suddenly, something flew out of the water. We all looked towards the ocean and saw a serpentine dragon floating above the water.

"Veronika" Pyro said. "hove you been?"

the blue dragon said nothing.

"come on V. Don't be like that." Voidess said.

"i told you 1000 times before Des, do not call me 'V'."

"there's the moody dragon we know." Pyro joked.

"I am not moody." she defended herself.

"what ever you say." the two dragons chuckled.

"why did you wake me?" Veronika asked.

"these 6 pony's here hold the elements of nature, they fear that something powerful and evil is going to rise."  
"Sombra." the blue dragon said.

"how can you be certain?" i asked her.

"why, you my little pony. I can sense that you have his blood, i just hope that you are the one the prophecy speaks of."

"is it the hail to the king one?" Reaper asked.

"no its similar but different, it pretty much says that one of Sombras decedents will repeat his actions. Tell me do you have any siblings?"

"i have a brother and a sister. They are both now royalty."

"going from the prophecy either you will become corrupt by the same thing Sombra was corrupted by or your brother will."

i nodded while thinking of the paths that can be taken.

"before we go to our siblings, i must know, have you heard of the book of souls?" Veronika asked us.

All six of us shook our heads.

"its a very powerful spell book, it is rumoured to have been created by 3 pony's, Star swirl The Bearded, Prince Sombra, and a alicorn called Cyclone. The rumours are true except that Cyclone didn't work on it it was only the two."

"why are you telling us this?" Thunder Clap asked.

"to continue we must find the book, or we will fail."

"well then were is it."

"i got" Veronika started to say before being cut off.

"its right here" a silver Pegasus said.

When the Pegasus landed it was revealed that he was in fact a alicorn.

"Cyclone?" Voidess asked.

"yes, and its about time i did something, THANKS A LOT SHADOWREAPER545151"

"who is shadowreaper545151?" i asked.

"just a guy listing to some music right now, i think its Judas Priest Nostradamus."

we all had a confused look on our face.

"never mind, i hear you guys are looking for this book."

he pulled out a ancient book that had 'book of souls' written on the front.  
"yes, we need this book" Veronika said.

"OK here you go."

"your just going to let us have this very powerful spell book?" i asked him.

"i know what happens later on, i know who's going to use the book and i know which spell is going to be used. Im only going to tell one being, his name is Deadpool."

"who is, you know what never mind." i said

he nodded and flew off towards Canterlot.

"well that was odd" Forest said.

"agreed, but now that we have the book we should go to the rest of our siblings." Veronika said.

Our first stop was ever hoof mountain where we met the thunder dragon Zap. The second stop was the bug bear forest where we woke up the wind dragon Hetfeild. We then headed to ward the badlands where we encountered the earth dragon Dram. After we met all 6 dragons we headed back to ponyvile. When we got to Ponyvile it was night. We went to the places we were staying at before and slept. I woke up at 6:30 am. Great, just an hour and half before i can surprise rarity. I spent that time starting a new song to go with some of the lyrics that i wrote yesterday. At 8 at left my room and waited for rarity to wake up. When i opened my door a pony kissed me on my lips. After a moment of kissing the pony, who turned out to be rarity, stepped back.

"that is a hell of a wake up call." i said.

"well you were gone for 2 days i had to do something to get your attention." she replied.

I smiled.

"how was your trip?" she asked.

"well, we met Luna's love interest, and 6 dragons. Im sure they're some where near."

"6 dragons?"

"yeah, they seem to be connected to the elements of nature. How have things been here?"  
"well, Twilight got word that Sombra has returned, but we aren't needed to stop him. And Queen Chrysalis is rumoured to have returned."

"Sombra is back"

"it seems that way."

"i was hoping he wouldn't return, do you know if hes still evil?"

"what do you mean still evil. He was always evil."  
"if he was always evil, i don't think i would be here."

rarity was confused.

"i would not be here if Celestia fell in love with Sombra."

he confusion turned to shock. After i said this the door opened.

"im i interrupting something?" a stallion asked.

"not at all." i said while turning towards him. When i saw him i was shocked.

"you seem surprised."

"may i ask who you are sir?" i asked him after a moment.

"my name is Prince Sombra"

 **An. Am i evil? Maybe. I mean it took e forever to get this chapter posted and i left it on a cliffhanger. Anyway, i decided to put Cyclone in this story as a cameo for now.**

" _ **I wanted more but its the best i could get.**_

 **HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

" ** _im surfing the web with my friend here."_  
 _"hey everyone, Deadpool here, hey, dude got any chimychangas?"_**

 **NO, BUT HI DEADPOOL, SAW YOUR MOVIE TODAY.**

" _ **its was sooooo cool wasn't it?"**_

 **THAT IT WAS**

" ** _come on Deadpool, i think he has to go do something._  
 _"OK, hey next time, get some chimychangas. OK?"_**

 **SURE THING.**

 **Well that was crazy. The next few chapters are going to just advance time in the story, but they will be fun. I have also changed the name of the story if you haven't noticed it is now The Rise of Shadows Part One: The Book of Souls. This just means that i have changed my approach to writing. Before i take to long, i will see you in the next chapter. Bands referenced are: Metallica, Disturbed, Billy Talent, and Judas Priest. Even got Deadpool in it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Death or Glory

**AN. with the help from bluecatcinema, i can now continue the story, didn't take long, just needed to know what i should do. The authors note at the end of the last chapter was chaos, next one with deapool will have pinkie pie as well, so warning now before i open her wiki page up.**

"Prince Sombra?" rarity asked the stallion. "as in King Sombra?"

"yeah, but, King Sombra is only a corruption of myself."

"so its similar to how Nightmare Moon was a corrupt form of Luna." i said.

"i guess so." Sombra replied.

"what brings you here?" i asked him.

"you do, shadow." he said while looking at me. "you would think that Celestia would have told you about you family."  
"Luna is my teacher, not Celestia. In fact, she wants me captured, forcefully."

"I thought she wanted you dead?" rarity asked me.

"Well, i think it would be both." Sombra replied to her."

"why would she want me dead?"

"Because you are like me in almost every way, we have many similar powers, plus coats are similar in colour and you have her eyes."

"my eyes are red , Celestia's are pink."

"her true eye colour is red she uses magic to lighten the colour." he replied.

He looked at my horn and then at rarity's.

"i see that it has started." he said with a sad look on his face.

"what has started?" i asked.

"the corruption, both of your horns are slightly curved."

"Corruption?" we both asked.

"yes, the only way to get rid of the corruption is to use a dangerous spell, and i don't know were the spell is."

"what spell is it?"  
"a powerful attack spell that can kill the user."

"you mean Death or Glory don't you?"

"yes how did you know about that spell?"

"i have it here in this old book." i used my magic to levitate the book of souls to show the prince.

"you may have the book but, both of you will have to use it on separate beings. And i don't think that the both of you are powerful enough to use the spell."

"i read about the spell. It seems like only alicorns can use it due to there extreme magic reserves."

"correct" a voice said from behind Sombra.

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"not many unicorns can use the spell."

"Cyclone, why did you betray me?" Sombra asked the silver alicorn.

"a chance to have a friend and a wife was better then the slaves you gave me when working with you."

"if you wanted more things you could have asked. I had all of the crystal empire under my control and i could have given you anything." the dark grey unicorn said.

"you also sent me to kill your wife, something that is impossible to do, its impossible to kill a alicorn.

"i never told you to kill Celestia." he seemed confused "we may have been at war but i could never get anypony to kill Celestia."

"that's odd, because you told me in person to kill her."

"it could have been queen Chrysalis." rarity suggested.

"it could have been at the time she was my adviser and she could have disguised as myself and try to get the competition removed, she must have know that even if Celestia survived, either cyclone or myself would be destroyed." "back to the big issue here, how are we supposed to get rid of this corruption?"

"right, the spell takes all magic the user has, including corruption, as corruption sometimes enhances magic powers. There is a longer way though."

"what is it?" rarity asked.

"there are two options to the long path. Either the two of go in a form of exile and wear the corruption out, or, and this is probably the easiest, you two can set up blocks to prevent the corruption from spreading across your body and into others. The corruption will either disappear or wait it out. If you two set up blocks you can then find ways to increase your magic powers and just wait for more evil to rise."

"well, i guess we have to set up some blocks."

"OK, i thought that you would go with that. Now hold still while i set up the same ones i used for most of my childhood."

Sombras horn started to glow red and soon both me and rarity were had a red aura surrounding us. After a moment Sombras horn stopped glowing

"i have just set up some blocks that should keep the corruption from spreading, if they fail, i will be in the crystal empire trying to smooth things over with the crystal pony's and with Princess Cadence."

we nodded and both Sombra and Cyclone left the building.

"what i want to know is how i got the corruption" rarity said.

"my guess is that it spread onto you some time after we met and it started developing."

we were talking fr about a half hour before Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Fluttershy charged in. They looked around and twilight shot a beam of magic at me. I dodged it and turned into a shadow.

"what in Equestria is going on!" rarity shouted.

"its very simple Rarity" i voice said from behind my attackers.

Celestia stepped out from behind them and looked at me with a piercing glare.

"Shadow here is a criminal"

"what am i accused of now." i said in a distorted voice.

"there doesn't need to be a reason, you are a corrupt pony and i cant have you near the elements of harmony."  
"its to late then." rarity said with anger.

"what do you mean?" Celestia asked the white unicorn.

"the corruption has spread onto me."  
Celestia shot a magic beam at rarity. But before it could hit i used my magic to turn her in to shadows.

"where did you learn that spell?" Twilight demanded.

"when i was in the crystal empire i found one of my ancestors old spell books."  
"you don't mean..." Celestia started to say.

"yes, i know that Prince Sombra, better know as King Sombra, and you are my ancestors."

"what are you talking about?" twilight asked me.

"Sombra is married to your beloved princess here and we are there descendants."

"is that true?" twilight asked her mentor.

"yes, but it doesn't change any thing in this current situation.

"sister i cant let you kill my student.

Luna appeared in the door along with Sombra.

"Sister how can you stand next to that slaver?"

"im no slaver, my love." the grey unicorn said.

"there is nothing between us now slaver."

"sister, he is back to how he was before the corruption affected him."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" i shouted back in my pony form. My horn started to glow purple. Before anything was said i shot a magic beam at princes Celestia. The beam hit her but nothing happened.

Third Person POV

"you fool, you just did my work for me."

Shadow Seeker was gone, and rarity was back in her normal form.

"were did he go?" rarity asked.

"hes dead, there is nothing left of him."

out of nowhere shadow seekers pet wolf walked up to rarity. As she pet the wolf twilight sparkle stepped towards were her brother was standing.

"there is no trace of him here anymore."

Luna was talking to rarity about the wolf and how shadow had found him. While they were talking Sombra walked towards the solar princess.

"he used that spell didn't he?" he asked her.

"im not talking to a slaver."

"for the last time, i am not a slaver, the corruption made me a monster and i had clouded judgement, it made me think that i needed slaves. You know me, im not like that."

"it will take time, but if you are telling the truth i think i can forgive you, but not right now." she turned towards rarity. "you are in luck"

rarity looked up towards the princess.

"i can sense that the corruption inside you is weak, i can cure it if you want."

she nodded. Celestia's horn started to glow along with rarity. After a moment the glowing stopped.

"there is now no more corruption inside of you."

the white unicorn nodded again.  
"is it true?" twilight asked her teacher.

"that you are my descendant, yes its true."

"why did you keep it a secret?"

"because Sombra turned evil."

"what do we do now?" rarity asked.

"we return to our normal lives, as for you i only hope that you can forgive me for trying to kill you."

rarity didn't do anything, she just sat there. Celestia walked out with prince Sombra followed by twilight and her friends leaving Rarity, Luna and shadows pet wolf Feng.

 **AN. OK i just killed my character, or did i. Only i shall now weather or not he is dead. On to other news, this is the last chapter for this story. I will work on my other story until i get that one up to this point. Also while doing some light research into MLP i found out some things, SEASON 6 CONFIRMED. Also i know the name of Shining Armour and Princess Cadences child who will appear in the premier. Her name is Flurry Heart, unless they change it before May. Also i will have a follow up of this story following Rarity sometime either before or after i finish my other story. I will see you all in Psychotic Reaper chapter 3.**


End file.
